


No More Kisses

by WhiteCrane



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: He found his husband's lips with his gaze and he leaned in, about to plant a soft kiss when an unbearable and shocking pain struck him directly at his right cheek, making him fall with a yelp to the floor on his back, giving his head a much painful throb as he did.





	No More Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthsgayestdefender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/gifts).



> I couldn't get my mind off of this idea ever since I saw it on Tumblr.. I thought I would write it and gift it to the person who originally posted it.. I.. stupidly, did not ask for permission for I was too shy to speak to them lmao I'm such a dork TvT
> 
> I'm hoping they won't get mad I wrote it without permission (I also kinda wanna surprise them with this as a gift for them) and omg please forgive me I swear I was just so shy. ;') 
> 
> Please enjoy this awful writing anyways ;')

Crisostomo Ibarra Salvador was one who slept late so often, be it either he studies in the night or read books under the soft light of the lamp besides his study table, be it by his thoughts that intrude his mind that cause his eyes to stay open, or be it by spending more time with his beloved husband, Elias Salvador, who now, sleeps by his right, their faces close but not so much of an inch near.

It was funny how a person moves so freely in their sleep, Ibarra thinks. Before he slept early with Elias' help, (the man encouraged him to sleep early for he had seen the way Ibarra's body reacts horribly to any chore and how his eyes close every now and then, but Ibarra insisted they sleep together, for it felt safer that way) they were sleeping in a form of a cuddle that they've been used to doing since childhood.

Ibarra had slept with his back against Elias' built chest along Elias' muscular arm wrapped around his waist, so tightly secured. Elias had been laying his chin upon Ibarra's head and that was one of the cuddles that Ibarra loved most. He was adorably,  (courtesy of Elias) shorter and smaller than his husband so it felt so safe and warm to be embraced by Elias in any way, sleeping made the feeling better.

It was why he'd fallen asleep so quickly unlike whenever he sleeps alone as Elias works or when he has to study more and read about how to make his business much more successful.

Unfortunately, he'd been interrupted in his sleep by a promising nightmare and he would've lost his mind and panicked had he not woken up to the peaceful sleeping face of his husband. He'd been so scared, but the image of his husband greeting him from such a horrid vision eased him instantly. He was thankful he moved a lot in sleep, for he woke facing his husband instead of facing the window. He feels quite empty however, when he sees Elias no longer has his arm wrapped around his waist, must have been Ibarra moving around too much.

He had looked at the clock that told him it was early in the morning, too early in fact. It was an hour after 12 am, and he figured he should sleep instead, hug Elias and bury his face on the crook of his neck, but seeing his husband's face, he knew he would wake him with his lack of carefulness, so he decided against the idea and observed his husband's face as though he was in an enchantment of love at first sight.

He couldn't believe he married the love of his life, and that said man now sleeps besides him, eyes closed in such serenity, lips parted slightly, his breath so calm and Ibarra just watches as Elias breathes in and out, for once, not snoring so loudly, (Ibarra thinks his snores are adorable anyway) and he studies the way how perfectly his long dark hair framed his tan face. 

 _So handsome.._ Ibarra thinks, and as if he was a maiden who's yet to lay with her mister in their wedding night, he blushes and melts at the sight and his own thoughts. He had long since forgotten his horrid dream when his mind became occupied with the thoughts of Elias, and he thinks of how fortunate he is to have been wedded to such a man.

Even after all the years, he's still in love.

His eyes travel to Elias' arms and veiny calloused hands, and once more, he thinks of how it feels when they hold hands, thinks of how it feels when they embrace, then his thoughts turned to a deeper path, and he thinks of how strong they are when Elias lifts him in a way when they interact in intimacy, or when these hands touch him in every spot that send sparks and makes him part his lips to cry such sinful words and sounds, and he had more than once took the Lord's name in vain when Elias gives too much and makes him writhe.

He had to pray for forgiveness to the Lord after he'd scream out such words.

The heat on his cheek rises and the color darkens, it was too early for him to think of such things, so he purifies his thoughts and think of how peaceful his husband is.

Every inch of his husband is accepted in his whole being, though it warms his heart to see Elias look so relaxed after constantly being exhausted and worn out by work, it makes his heart ache still and as he was a believer of God, he prayed Elias would always be calm and relaxed, it hurts Ibarra whenever Elias gets tired.

Elias often tried to mask it with a gentle smile and a kiss, but his eyes never failed to hide it and frowns would be a constant expression. Both were always tired, but wanted to reassure one another that everything was alright, and their deep understanding and consideration was the reason fights come into their life not so often, as friends to lovers to husbands.

Even if they did fight, they'd only realize they love each other so much more than they know, and forgive each other no matter how big the fight is.

Ibarra almost sighed.

He then smiled softly, wanting to shower affections to his husband even if asleep. He found his husband's lips with his gaze and he leaned in, about to plant a soft kiss when an unbearable and shocking pain struck him directly at his right cheek, making him fall with a yelp to the floor on his back, giving his head a much painful throb as he did.

Tears instantly fell from his eyes.

" _Dios ko!_ Cris! Baby-" he hears Elias panic and reach out to him, and Ibarra cries out in pain and embarrassment as hands tried to touch him and comfort him, "Oh my god, love, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to, I was surprised, I didn't mean it, I swear!" Ibarra hid his face with his hands and struggles against the embrace Elias tried giving him.

He cried and slapped Elias repeatedly, "Y-You.. you idiot.." his voice came out as a whimper and he kept hiding his face from Elias who repeatedly apologized and kissed his head, hugging him tightly and whispering to his ear.

"Baby, look at me.." Elias scooped his face up with both hands and he lets him, slightly pouting with tears rolling down his cheeks, his right cheek most likely bruised.

It would be a lie if he said it did not hurt.

He forgot how strong his husband was. Just a single punch almost made him faint, and he couldn't help but get slightly pissed at Elias for being so startled, and he was embarrassed, for with his desires to pour affection, he had forgotten how much of a light sleeper Elias was.

He could not help but sulk- mostly because of embarrassment.

Elias winced at the large bruise on his cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb, and Ibarra, as always, melts in the gentle touch. "I'm so sorry.. but what were you doing anyway?" He asked, and this time, Ibarra's cheeks turned into a crimson shade. "I-I was.." he stuttered, pouting even more as tears continued to fall, he was almost scrunching his face and he got even more embarrassed as Elias' cheeks reddened and the man laughed softly.

"I was trying to kiss you, stupid!" He exclaimed, looking at anywhere but his husband's eyes. He swore he heard Elias coo, "So adorable.." underneath his breath before the other continued laughing and pecked his lips. "You know how easily I get startled, Cris.." the other said and Ibarra sighed, "I know.. but I forgot. You just looked so peaceful a-and handsome that I couldn't help but kiss you." He admitted bashfully, now staring at Elias' dark brown eyes in a shy manner.

Elias almost forgot that they've been married for thirteen years.

" _Anghel_." Elias whispered, and Ibarra found himself smiling sweetly at the word, unable to restrain it. " _Anghel mo._ " He spoke, and Elias kissed him the way Ibarra had been aiming for earlier, and when they parted, Elias whispered to his ear in a husky voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'll make it up to you."

Ibarra flushed and he stammered, "S-shut up! No more kisses for you!" He jokingly sulked, and the other looked at him fondly, "With your shyness, I forget you are my husband. It seemed as if we're still boyfriends." Elias said, and Ibarra thinks, indeed.

"Who could resist your charm anyway and not be shy.." Ibarra grunted, and Elias smiles gently like he often does for him, "In all truths, it is you who no one can resist. You make every woman weak and every man's life-making tool strengthen-" Ibarra glared playfully at him, "I mean you weaken them as well." Elias loved teasing Ibarra.

Ibarra rolls his eyes and rubs his bruised cheek gently, "Just promise to make it up for me." Just like a common interaction between them that happened centuries ago, Elias winked at him.

"Of course."

The night that followed was such a blessed night and though Ibarra said no more kisses for Elias, well, he could not resist at all.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy ^^
> 
> I chose Salvador as Elias' surname because it means "Savior" and I thought it suits him because of how many times he saved Ibarra TvT


End file.
